Vampire runaway
by Bookluver142
Summary: Lauren and Jessica are turned into vampires by a newborn and Lauren doesn't adapt to the Cullen lifestyle. She runs away, and no one knows where and what will happen. Set after Breaking Dawn. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is my second story for fan fiction and I will keep updating my other story, but I had what I thought was a great idea when I was in the car the other day. I decided to try and write this idea down in a story. I hope you like it! **

**It is set after the end of Breaking Dawn and in it, Lauren and Jessica become vampires, but I'm not revealing any more than that! If you do not like any of the story, feel free to give me constructive criticism. If you do like it, please review, as they encourage me to write more chapters! **

**This chapter starts in Laurens POV, but ends in Bella's. The story will mostly be in Bella's, but there will be some in Laurens and possibly some in Jessica's, Edwards or Alice's.**

**When you get to the scene in the forest I would recommend listening to Disturbia by Rihanna. I listened to it while I wrote, and it really helped me get into Laurens mind set at that point. **

**Laurens POV**

"And I was like 'OMG!' when I heard. I mean Bella has a kid? Like, she's only just got married!" I smirked at my reflection in the mirror. I pouted and applied 'Ruby Roses' to my lips. Jessica frowned next to me.

"I don't know Lauren, I mean, that's all just rumours isn't it? And who cares? It's been like six months since we left high school, and we haven't seen her since then! I think we should just forget it." I gave her a frosty glare in the mirror.

"Did I ask for your opinion? No. I didn't. Anyway, it is so true! I mean I like heard it from my sister's best friends cousin daughters boyfriends best friends sister who saw Bella with a kid with her own eyes! She was like driving past and she saw like Bella and Edward, who she said was the hottest dad she'd ever seen, with some little kid!" I announced proudly.

"That might not even be their kid! It could be a cousin or a niece or anything!" I gave her daggers and said

"It was Bella's kid, I know it was. I just know. So shut up and fix your hair." I had the satisfaction of seeing Jessica wince and grab her hairbrush. Smiling to myself I brushed on more mascara and struck a pose. I looked great. But then I always do.

I marched down the stairs and grinned at my dad. He gave me a broad smile and said

"It's been so nice to have you home honey! You have to come home more often! And I'm so proud that you're so popular and that you're doing so well at college! I hope you have a safe journey sweetie!" My dad got up and hugged me and my mom came in and frowned.

"Aren't you a bit dressed up for going back to school Lauren?" I sighed.

"Mother! It's so important to always look your best! You taught me that!"

"Yes but you always look like you're going to a party when you are just going back to college!" My mother said. I gritted my teeth and put my shoes on.

"Bye mom. Bye Daddy." I turned to Jessica, who had walked down the stairs while I was talking to my mom. "Come on Jess. Let's go. Daddy, put my suitcase in the boot of my car. Jessica, you put yours there too." Jessica was coming back with me to college so she had said goodbye to her folks earlier. I got in the car and honked for Jessica to get in the car. I mean, god, does she have to take so long to put a bag in a boot?

Finally we were on the road. I was determined to know whether Bella had a baby or not. I was Queen of Gossip on campus and Bella Swan had many old friends who went there, and who would be very interested by the discovery of whether she had a baby. Plus there was my own personal grudge: the fact that Bella stood up to me, and the fact that she took Edward Cullen. Edward was the hottest boy in Forks. And Bella just waltzes in and takes him for herself.

I hadn't told Jessica about my plan to take a detour by the Cullens so I just kept driving when she said "This isn't the fastest way back!" I slammed my foot on the accelerator and Jessica groaned.

"You're going to drive by the Cullens and try to spot Bella, aren't you? Oh Lauren! No one even cares about Bella Swan anymore!" I ignored her and swung into the woods in La push. Jessica sighed and slumped into her seat as I drove faster to get to the Cullens before dark. Suddenly the engine gave a whine and died. I ground my teeth in frustration and banged the steering wheel. God! Couldn't this stupid car even go? I let out an angry snort and Jessica looked at me like a frightened rabbit.

"Well, don't just look at me! Get out and go see what the problem is!" I snapped at Jessica and she opened her door quickly and jumped out. I heard her squeal as her designer boots sunk into the mud and I heard her cough as she opened the engine and got a cloud of fumes in her face.

Then she gave a sudden piercing scream. I opened my door and leapt from the car. It was pitch black. "Jessica?" I asked cautiously. There was no answer. I walked towards the back of the car , my jimmy choo's squelching in the mud. I could feel the carpet of pine needles creeping into my shoes. "Jess? This had better not be a trick!" But I knew it wasn't. Jess wasn't the type to trick. "Jess?" I asked as I went round to the back of the car. There was no one there.

I felt fear rising in my throat like bile. I looked around, my heart thudding. All around me where tree's. I couldn't even see the trail I had been sure the car had been following a couple of minutes ago. I told myself to breathe. I walked all around the car slowly. There was no one in sight. Suddenly I heard another scream from somewhere in the distance. I jumped and yelled "JESSICA!"

I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life, and then suddenly, I saw something move. I fell silent and crept towards what I thought I'd seen. I breathing was fast and uneven and spun round as I heard something behind me.

"Who…who's there? Jessica? Daddy?" A note of desperation crept into my voice and I screamed again as I felt something behind me. I felt cool breathe on my ear and I heard the wind whistle as something sped past. I ran for the safety of my car, desperately fumbling with the handle. I was petrified and I was desperate to get out of the forest.

Too late I realised I'd locked the keys in the car. Suddenly I felt a cold pair of hands grip my shoulders. I spun round to see a godlike creature looking at me. He was incredibly gorgeous. But his eyes. His eyes were a deep, terrifying, impossible, blood red. And as he smiled his eyes brightened as he revealed sharp fang like teeth, all stained with blood.

**Bella's POV**

I rocked Renesmee gently. I could never get over the happy fact that she was mine. Renesmee was showing me her day. There were a lot of pictures of me and Jacob and Edward. She told me she loved me and I told her I loved her too. I put my finger in her hand. She was really far too big to rock and play childish games with, but I was trying to stretch her childhood for as long as it would possible go. At six months old she was the size of your average four year old. But at least I knew that she could have a full live, and grow up with me for eternity. As long as I knew that I was content. She put her hand on my face and asked me were 'Daddy and Uncle Jacob' were.

The truth was that they were out in the forest in La Push. The pack had found a new vampire in the woods killing innocent people, so Edward had volunteered to get rid of the threat, either by persuading him or her to become a 'vegetarian' like the Cullens or to kill him or her. He had gone with Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. Emmett was desperate to be there in case a fight broke out, Jasper would be useful in calming this new vampire down and Carlisle was always the best at persuading new vampires to turn veggie. I pushed this all to the back of my mind and just said brightly

"Daddy and Jacob are bust right now, but they'll be back real soon honey." She gave me a brilliant smile and I hugged her close, breathing in her gorgeous smell. I didn't let any of my worry show on my face as I sat her down. She grabbed a book and waved it under my nose. I sat next to her and took the book. Just as I opened the book I heard a blood curling scream from the direction of the forest in La push…

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the cliffie, but I hope you liked the chapter! You know the drill, but please PLEASE review! Keep reading and tell your friends about my stories and get them to review because more reviews= bigger smile on my face= more chapters for you!**

**Have a good weekend people! **


	2. Will she make it?

**Hi people! **

**Thanks for all my great reviews on all my stories! I've had a lot of reviews asking me to update this story, so I will! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've been so so so busy! I won't bore you with all the details, but lets just say that everyone has their birthday at the moment, and their party! **

**In the last chapter:**

"_Daddy and Jacob are busy right now, but they'll be back real soon honey." She gave me a brilliant smile and I hugged her close, breathing in her gorgeous smell. I didn't let any of my worry show on my face as I sat her down. She grabbed a book and waved it under my nose. I sat next to her and took the book. Just as I opened the book I heard a blood curling scream from the direction of the forest in La push…___

**Laurens POV**

I stared at the beautiful face, mesmerised. I knew that I would die at the hands of this…god, but he was so gorgeous I didn't care. I felt…relieved. I felt happy that I would die at the hands of this creature.

He smiled at me, the smile of a snake. The most gorgeous snake ever. Suddenly, so suddenly that I didn't even realise it was happening, he grabbed my hand and rubbed it against his face. I smirked. Maybe he wasn't going to kill me. Maybe he was going to rescue me. And then he would fall in love with me… the pain interrupted my daydreams.

He had bit my hand! I grabbed it back, my face twisted in agony. Blood gushed from the wound and that seemed to make him go crazy. He grabbed me, and I felt like a doll. I tried to push him away from me and I let out a scream. I twisted and he let me fall to the ground. There was fire burning through my veins and more blood pouring out of my body. The creature bent over me and began to drink the blood. Then he grabbed my other hand and tore away some of the flesh. I let out a scream as the blood poured from the new wound. I screamed again and he snapped at my throat. I rolled away, cradling my arms.

Suddenly a force like a ton of bricks hit the creature. He rolled of me and I caught a glimpse of his blood stained lips. He snarled at the newcomer. I could see a broad dark silhouette opposite the blood drinker. Another shape bent over me, whispering urgently.

"Can you hear me? Miss, can you hear me?" The voice was oddly familiar. Yet another shape leaned over me, and I screamed again, for this one's eyes seemed to be red too.

"Lauren? Carlisle, I think it's Lauren!" A gorgeous velvet voice hissed. I heard someone curse.

"I can't let her die, Edward. Beside, he's already got his venom in her system. It's too late. She's going to make the change." Edward? Edward was here? Bella's Edward?

I could feel the fire, spreading. It was in my heart now, and it was getting ever hotter. It was burning me. I wish that whatever it was had killed me now. I wish anything would kill me. Anything to stop the burning pain! I was sure that I was black and charred all over. I shut my eyes, trying to squeeze out the pain, and then I found that I couldn't open them.

I felt my body being lifted off the ground and then I was flying. I would've enjoyed it, if I hadn't been racked with pain. I let out another scream and the person who was carrying me ran faster.

**Bella's POV**

I was on my feet before the scream even finished, Renesmee held protectively in my arms. My entire being was crouched around her, and Rosalie, Alice and Esme where by my side in an instant, my worried look mirrored on their faces. Suddenly, Carlisle burst through the door, a young girl cradled in his arms, his face urgent. He raced up the stairs and Edward, Jasper and Emmett following. We all raced after him and I stared at the girl Carlisle placed on the hospital bed he had used for me when I was pregnant with Renesmee.

I sank to my knees in shock. It couldn't be Lauren. That was impossible. Lauren was at college! Lauren was my enemy! Lauren had never known anything about vampires! Lauren was, well LAUREN!

Edward raced to me and stared urgently into my eyes. "Bella?" He whispered. "Are you alright love?" I nodded slowly and stood up. Edward watched me anxiously as I walked towards the moaning Lauren. She was tossing and turning and I saw Carlisle grab some morphine, ready to inject her.

"No, Carlisle." I said. All the vampires looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asked softly.

"I'm fine Esme; it's just that Carlisle can't inject Lauren with morphine! He just can't!"

"Bella, I know you don't like her, but I don't want her to be in too much pain." Carlisle whispered softly. What? They thought that I wanted Lauren to suffer! What??????

"No! The morphine just holds you still, so that you can't move or scream. It doesn't dull the pain." I refused to meet Edward's eyes. I know every word I had just said would be like a dagger in his heart. He was so dedicated to protecting me and any pain I felt caused him pain. But this wasn't about me. This was about the girl with fire in her veins lying in front of me.

I bent over her, brushing her hair from her eyes. She was my age, but I felt older, wiser, like staying frozen at nineteen had somehow made me into a more mature adult.

Renesmee squirmed in my arms and she touched Laurens forehead. Lauren shook and Edward shuddered.

"What's she showing her?" Carlisle's voice was low, urgent.

"Nothing much, she's just showing her how she looked a minute ago. But Lauren is freaking out. Her subconscious knows that she isn't conjuring up those pictures, and that someone else is planting them in her brain." Edwards voice rang clear in the quiet room. The only sound was Renesmee's humming bird heartbeat and Laurens raggedy breaths and heartbeat. None of the rest of my family was breathing.

"Will…Will she make it?" I whispered. My voice was barely audible, even to my vampire ears. I hated Lauren, but seeing her lying there, looking somehow, vulnerable, with her body practically in ribbons. I felt a strange surge of compassion for my old classmate.

"I don't know to be perfectly honest Bella. Her injuries aren't as bad as Esme's or yours were, but the difference is that these were made by one of us." Carlisle said hesitantly. Then he stopped and shared a look with Edward.

"What?" I almost screamed.

"Well, love." Edward began. He was at my side now, stroking my arm. He didn't seem to be angry about me lying to him. "Lauren wasn't alone. She was driving back to college, and she wanted to take a detour by our house." His face hardened at this point.

"Why?" I interrupted.

"In her thoughts I heard that she wanted to see Renesmee. She wanted to prove that you were pregnant when we married. She was with…Jessica. And the vampire got her first." He started rubbing my back. I stared at him blankly.

For the first time ever I wondered if my perfect hearing had failed me. Because Jessica couldn't be dead. Sure she wasn't my favourite person in the world, but she didn't deserve to die. She was my friend. My friend!

My friends weren't ever supposed to be caught up in my world. They were never supposed to get hurt. They didn't belong in my supernatural world.

A could feel a growl rip through my chest and I began to shake. I couldn't cry so this was my reaction. Edward cradled me in his arms while I shook. I could see that my reaction petrified him. More than that, he was upset because he couldn't help me. He kissed my hair and murmured to me.

I managed to get control of my body and emotions after five nerve wracking minutes. I stared at Lauren unhappily. Edward kept a protective hand on my back as I stared at her. In two days, I'd either have another death on my conscious or a vampire that would be a threat to my daughter and werewolf best friends. I'd either make my family see me wallow in guilt for the rest of eternity, or I'd put them in danger. Either way, the options didn't look good.

**Hey!**

**Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I will update twice this week, to even it out. **

**In the next chapter Lauren will either wake up or die. I know it sounds mean, but that's one of the best parts of writing. If you don't like a character, you can just kill 'em! **

**Please, please, please review! **


	3. The reaction

**Okay, I am officially mean! I've had tons of reviews and I said I would update twice this week, and yet it's been two weeks since I last updated! Sorry! ******

**Okay, to make it up to you, I will update both of my stories this week! So check them out, and here's the chapter! **

**There are two points of view here, Edward's then Lauren's, then Edward's again, and then Lauren's! I know that's a bit confusing, but it all adds to the story, and it won't make sense without all the points of view. I found this chapter the hardest I've ever had to write. It was really hard getting Laurens POV right so please REVIEW!**

**EPOV**

I held Bella tightly in my arms. I hated seeing her like this. I felt helpless as I held my distraught wife. I stroked her hair and whispered soothingly in her ear. She clutched my shirt, drawing herself to me. I glanced quickly at Carlisle, my eyes wild with fear and worry. He just shrugged and looked at me with pity and sadness in his eyes. They all looked sad. They all loved Bella, and if they loved her half as much as I loved her, which I knew they did, this must be killing them too.

Because it wasn't just like Bella was upset, I could tell that this was killing her. She was probably shouldering all the blame for Jessica's death. And for the danger that it would put us in. but I could handle that. I just needed her to be okay…

She stopped shaking after five minutes, and she stared unhappily at Lauren's shaking form. A scream pierced from her lips and I felt Bella wince. I pulled her even more tightly to me and then I froze as I heard something in Carlisle's thoughts.

_Wait. Laurens waking up and whatever made Bella have that self control when she was a new born won't come to Lauren. She'll want to feed. And Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs. And what if she has a gift we don't know about? And she's going to go nuts when she finds out about all this and Jessica…_

I nodded at Carlisle and grabbed Bella in my arms. I had already thought of her wanting to feed, but I hadn't thought about her reaction to all of the super natural la de da. Oh god. Bella protested loudly, but she made no move to stop me. I raced downstairs and scooped up Renesmee. Jacob had been playing with her and he immediately thought

_Edward? What's wrong? _

He phased and raced after us as I ran to the cottage. I placed Bella gently on her feet and she asked

"What's wrong?" I wordlessly placed Renesmee in her crib and turned to Bella and Jacob.

"Lauren's a danger to you Jacob, and Renesmee." They both rolled their eyes and I sighed.

"No, it is a big deal. Lauren is waking up soon and she's going to go nuts about all of this. She might have a gift, and she's probably going to blame us for, oh, I don't know, killing her best friend?" Bella's jaw dropped and Jacobs brow furrowed.

"Oh god. What are we going to do?"

""Well I think we could…" I trailed off as I read Alice's thoughts. She was hurtling towards the cottage and she was practically shouting at me in her mind. She showed me her vision. Lauren, waking up and she was furious. She was killing Jasper. I could see how upset Alice was. That was impossible though. Unless…Lauren already knew what was going on, and she'd already decided to hurt us when she woke up. Oh god…

**Lauren's POV**

I felt the pain start to ebb from my finger tips and I smiled. I still felt like I was burning, but I felt a little better. And I would get my revenge. For Jessica.

Suddenly, my heart felt like it started running. The fire was chasing it, trying to consume it, and I let out another scream. I began to rock as my heart galloped towards it's final beat. My breathing came out uneven and I shuddered as I felt my heart give out…

I flipped off the table I was on and was momentarily stunned. I could see every dust particle, and although that movement should have blurred the room, I could see everything perfectly. Every colour was perfect. And what I could hear! I could hear cars…lots of cars. Like on a freeway. But I would've remembered a freeway. And I could hear a conversation of people, but there was no one I could see who was talking.

I glanced out of the window. Even through my eyes it was spotless. I could see every spot on every leaf on every tree. I had never seen anything this clear or vivid before. Come to think of it, what had I seen before? I couldn't remember any of what happened before…before what? The burning…Wait! The burning still there. It was at the back of my throat, and as soon as I thought about, it was all I could think about. It was fire. It was consuming me. I let out a strangled scream. I didn't care about all my amazing surroundings, or my incredible new vision. I didn't even care about how weird the air tasted on my tongue.

Suddenly I sensed something moving behind me. I turned to glare at the people who were also in the room. There was eight of them, all incredibly, stunningly, annoyingly beautiful. So quickly, I barely registered what was happening, I was in a crouch. All I could think about was the thirst and my need to kill them. Kill these people. Furiously I leapt at them, just as a train slammed into me…

**EPOV (just for a little bit!)**

I slammed into Lauren, knocking her to the ground, away from my family, and my darling Bella. She was taken by surprise, but I still had to use all of my strength to slam her to the ground. I grunted and got of her as she stopped moving. Carlisle rushed over to her and said sternly

"She's out cold." I was surprised. I didn't even know vampires could get knocked out, let alone that I could knock out the vampire that was probably the strongest of all of us. Wow. I heard admiring thoughts from all around me, except Carlisle and Esme's, and even they were marvelling slightly at my strength. Cool. But it couldn't last for long. Quickly I grabbed the blood I'd brought with me. I'd put it in a cup, just like the one's we'd given Bella when she was pregnant-I winced at the thought of Bella's short and very painful pregnancy- and I slipped the straw through her lips. Carlisle nodded his head approvingly. My plan was to quench Laurens thirst sufficiently so that we could explain to her what was going on, and the best way to do that was to feed our nature directly. Human blood. I just hope it works…

**Lauren's POV (Again!)**

I opened my eyes to see eight anxious faces staring at me. I tried to remember what had just happened. I had been…knocked out? What was wrong with me? Who was I? What was I? Why was I here? WHAT WAS GOING ON?

I remembered the burning. The need to drink. I had…I had attacked a family! What on earth?

"What's going on?" I asked of no one in particular.

"Okay Lauren. I need you to calm down." The oldest male asked. How did they know my name? Who were they?????? I felt the burning still. It was muted, but it was still raw and grating. I tried to force myself up, but there were bands holding my arms and legs down. I screeched in fury, and they all looked at me apologetically.

"Hold on. I don't understand. How is Lauren being so controlled?" The girl with bright red eyes asked. I saw the most handsome male raise an eyebrow and she said hastily

"No, I mean, I know she attacked us, but shouldn't she be like frothing at the mouth at the moment?" For some reason, they all looked at the male with all the battle scars. He had a look of intense concentration on his face. They all nodded and smiled grimly. The pixie like one ran to him and placed her hand on his arm. Who were these people? What was I?

The handsome male said "Oh, Carlisle, we haven't explained things to Lauren yet. She thinks this is all very confusing. May I explain?" Carlisle nodded graciously, and the one who had spoken (the handsome one) sat down on a cream couch opposite the couch I was lying on. I hadn't even noticed my surroundings, but as soon as I looked, I realised how clear and focused everything was. I could see everything! When I looked at a wall that was a good ten metres away, I could see every bump and crack and uneven layer of paint, things I was sure I had never been able to see before.

"Lauren. It's us. The Cullen's. Do you remember us? I'm Edward that's my wife Bella. Do you remember her?" He pointed to the female with the blood red eyes and the chocolate brown hair. Her delicate heart shaped face was full of sympathy. "And that's Alice and Jasper." He pointed at a girl who couldn't have been more than five feet tall, and yet she looked elegant and adult and gorgeous. She had spiky black hair and golden eyes, like they all had, with the exception of Bella. The man standing next to her looked a little like her. His hair was neat and orderly and he still had a look of intense concentration on his smooth pale face. Alice and Jasper. "And Rosalie and Emmett." He continued, pointing at a stunningly gorgeous blonde, whose wavy hair fell to the bottom of her back. Her perfect red lips curved into a gentle smile as the tall man next to her squeezed her hand. He was the most muscular person I had ever seen. He looked like he spent every waking moment of his life weightlifting. He was handsome in a sort of jock meets steroids kind of way. There was a snort of laughter from Edward at this point, as though he had read my mind. "And, of course, Carlisle and Esme. Our…parents." My first thought was that they were too young to be parents. Actually, that was my second thought again. But then I thought about how serene and kind they looked. They had an air of peace around them, and they had elegant, understanding smiles. But still, if these bonds weren't holding me down, I would have killed them.

"I need to explain something to you, and you may find it very hard to believe." The handsome one continued. He took a deep breath and said "Do you believe in vampires?" I shook my head. I felt strangely calm, and I was able to resist the burning easily. "Well, they exist. And that's what we are." My eyes widened as he stumbled over his words in his rush to get them out. I let out a snort. Hilarious. Vampires. Yeah right.

"I'm serious Lauren. We're really sorry. Why do you think we were always out on camping trips? And why do you think Bella looks different?" I laughed. The sound was like bells. This was ridiculous.

"It's true Lauren." Bella said apologetically. Come to think of it, she did look familiar, in a strange way.

"What…what happened?" I asked. My voice was smooth and elegant, revealing none of the turmoil I felt inside.

"Most vampires drink human blood Lauren. But we don't. We drink animal blood. You could call us 'vegetarians' But there are vampires out there who do drink human blood, and they attacked you and…Jessica. We saved you in time, but you had venom in your veins and you turned into one of us."

"And Jess?" They all avoided my gaze.

"ANSWER ME! What happened to Jessica?"

"She's…gone. I'm sorry Lauren." Bella said. She touched my arm, and I shook her off angrily. She looked hurt, but she didn't look surprised. No, no, no, NO! Jessica couldn't be gone! She was…well, she was just always there. Who could I call a best friend now? ARRRRGGGGHHHH! I fought against the bands, my fury lending me strength. They snapped and all the Cullens took a step back. My fury was lending me strength, and I could feel it running through my veins.

I felt a snarl tear through my lips and I focused on my targets. With the way I was feeling, I could probably take out all of the girls and maybe even the little male, Jasper. I got ready to spring…

**Hi!**

**Little cliffy for you! **

**In the next chapter, you will find out whether Lauren can come to terms with her new life or not! Sorry if this chapter was a bit rubbish, any constructive criticism is appreciated! And remember…**

**Review!**


	4. Authors note sorry!

**Hi guys!**

**Look, I'm really sorry about this, but I am having a little trouble with this story. I decided to write an AN because it seems mean just to not update for ages. **

**I am working on a new chapter, but I am mainly focusing on Cullen Academy, and my other story. **

**Please check them out, and this does not mean that I am not going to update ever, it just means that I may not update for a while. Please let me know if this is a problem. **

**I may update tomorrow, or in a year's time, it all depends. I just want to concentrate on some other stories at the moment. I am sorry if this upsets you, but please, please, please check out my other stories!**

**Thanks for being so understanding**

**Bookluver142 **


End file.
